Death Paradise Hell
by Juryof1
Summary: AU One-Shot. Peter killed Derek for his alpha power. Scott is a true alpha, and asks Lydia to bring Derek back, but was that the best decision for the hale wolf? Rated M just in case. I do not own Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion. The first emotion that filled his haze-clouded mind just made it worse. He did not remember where he was, and for a moment, the built man did not even know who he was. Hazel eyes blinked, but it was bright, excessively bright to be normal. What was normal anyways? The haze was starting to thin out in his mind, and Derek began to remember. He was Derek Hale, previous alpha, present dead werewolf. Dead. That did not make sense; if he did, he should not be seeing anything. He should not be aware. Hang on, the thought crossed his mind and he looked around the dense wooded area he was standing in, how the fuck did, he die? If he was dead how did he ended up in these green colored woods? Panic was settling in his chest and his body turned three hundred and sixty degrees while he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He was not going to succumb to whatever devilment was going on, he was stronger than this, and he had been through worse than this.

"Derek…" A strong but soft voice filled his ears and it was familiar. He just could not place it. Looking around frantically a growl building in his chest his eyes tried to pick out details. He was out in the open, what if this was a hallucination caused by hunters, or Peter? "Come to us Derek…" The voice was there again and his chest tightened, it was in that moment he realized he was breathing, his heart was beating, but it did not make any sense. Closing his eyes he counted to himself, he needed to calm down and not succumb to his panic. His body relaxing to its normal calculating state he examined his surroundings again recognizing them finally. This is what the wooded area around his home use to look like, but yesterday it was dark and foreboding. His feet acted of their own will and started to carry him in the direction his chest was telling him he needed to go. Derek was uneasy, something was not right he felt it in his gut.

That unsure feeling only doubled when he saw his home, it was not burnt. It was fine, like nothing had happened. He stood in shock, but that only doubled when he saw kids running around, adults talking and laughing. He recognized every single face, his family was right there. It hit him all at once his eyes widening his back collapsing against the nearest tree; his chest was hurting from how hard his heart was pounding against his chest. He could not think, he could not breathe, and he could not do anything but stare. They were all dead, how were they there? How was he seeing them? What the hell was happening? Nothing was making any sense to him at this point. As soon as he had seen them all, the bodies stopped moving and all eyes were on him. Finding it hard to swallow he gulped staring at each face, their immobile bodies smiling at him. His eyes stopped and focused on one person, the only person moving towards him. Long brown hair, a pale yellow sundress on, and no shoes. This was how he remembered her, the last time he saw her, and this is how she was dressed.

His chest began to hurt even more, but a smile was just on her face. She looked so… strong, comforting, and understanding? She always knew what was in his head, wait how did she even know still? She was dead! "Derek, I know you're confused honey." Her soft words breaking through the panic of his mind he felt her hand rest against his cheek, and Derek's eyes instantly closed leaning against the familiar touch he had missed. "Mom…" Muttering just enough to be heard his eyes opened and he looked at her smiling face as she nodded and sucked in a breath. "What's going on? How is this possible?" The smile drained from her face some, but soon it was back and he knew instantly it was for his benefit. He could feel it in his bones, especially when she spoke her words laced with sadness. "You're dead Derek; Peter killed you for your status." He could hear the disappointment rumbling through the people at the house, but he knew he had done the same thing at one point.

"But… how? I still have a heartbeat, I am breathing, I am seeing… I can't be… dead this isn't real." Even though it hurt him to say, Derek snapped out of his weak daze and stood up straight growling dangerously. This was all a trick, and someone was going to pay for using his family. They had suffered enough! How dare they use them to get him in some way? Someone was going to pay dearly with their life, he would make sure of that. "Derek, it's the truth. Listen to me. Here we, well we have as much of a normal life as possible. Well undead lives, we all still have those lifelike symptoms to give us a sense of normalcy. You are dead, I am so sorry baby." Hearing the sadness but truth in her words the anger still was on his face before it just faded away to exhaustion. He should have known something like this would have happened. "I shouldn't have trusted him… I let him close, Deaton warned me, and I did not listen. I am always getting people killed, I guess it's fitting that this time it's me." His voice staying even and strong even if he did not feel it, Derek kept his head high and looked at his mother.

Her knowing smile was all that he received in return, it was kind of annoying but at the same time he loved it. He had missed how she always knew what he was doing, she was his saving grace when he was younger, and now she was here. "Derek, you have been through so much, but don't blame yourself. You did your best, just… you had trouble trusting, and decided to trust the wrong person for the first time" Feeling her hand on his cheek once more he couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch again. His hands itched to hug her, but that was not him. He was not emotional. He could not let death change him, he could not become weak. The knowing glint in her eyes, and giggles from a small girl was the only warning Derek got before he felt a small body impact his leg. Stumbling back one-step he looked down seeing a small body of a 7-year-old girl. He remembered her, god did he ever she was in his dreams every night with the rest of his family. The tightness in his chest just constricted more, and the burning in his eyes got worse. "Vera…" His voice sounding raw even to his own ears he cleared his throat and straightened up tensely.

Reaching down he ruffled her hair some and shook his head. "Good to see ya runt…" Seeing her nose scrunch like she had smelled something bad, her body took a step back her hands going to her hips, one cocking out to the side looking like a mini diva. "I am not a runt!" Watching as she stomped her foot he tried not to smile, but could not stop the side of his lips from twitching upwards slightly. "Derek…" Looking up at his mother he sighed at the determined look she had in her eyes and lifted his hand dragged down his face. "This is real… there is no danger here Derek, you don't need to protect yourself. We are your family." The matter of fact tone of authority she had made him wince and remember that even in death, Talia Hale was an Alpha. Nodding his head he looked at her before his arms lifted half an inch then down again rubbing the sides of his jeans hesitantly. He didn't know how to let go, he spent so much time being guarded and fighting he didn't know how to react to having everything he could ever want in front of him. His family.

His apprehension was answered when his senses were suddenly assaulted by the sense of cherry blossoms, and fresh rain. Warm arms engulfed his body and his eyes closed taking a deep breath. Lifting his own arms he circled them around his mothers waist as she held him, he felt like a child again. For that moment wrapped in her arms, nothing bad had ever happened. He never got his family killed, he was never alone, and he never made the wrong choices getting people killed. He was just a kid being held by his mother. His tense shoulders sagging he let out a slow breath feeling his worries leaving him as her words wormed their way through his ear and into his heart. "You're home Derek, there's no pain here." Feeling nothing but relief, he held onto her tighter not believing for once that he was actually grateful for Peter. He had killed Derek and gave him what he always wanted; Family. Slowly pulling back from his mother a very rare smile crossed his face and he looked around realization finally sinking in. "This is all real?"

The looks of happiness that he saw on everyone's face was answer enough, so when he saw Vera, his youngest sister holding her arms up he didn't hesitate to pick her up allowing her to hug his neck tightly. Derek did not believe in heaven, he did not believe in hell, but one thing was for sure this was his paradise. Before the fire, Derek had a mother, father, and three sisters. He had been the only male, and lived in a house filled with his pack, his family. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, best friends… all of them under one roof, and now he had them back. Laura was the oldest and had been his rock after the fire but before the fire, they had been normal siblings that fought and had moments of sibling love. His eyes scanned every face but he did not see her. Peter had killed her, she should be there, and he should be able to apologize for not leaving New York with her. He just could not face home at the time, where was Laura. Looking at his mother confused, he shook his head still being clung to by Vera. "Where is she? Where is Laura?" His voice rough from everything bearing down on him at once he sighed, he was not going to get an answer he realized. His mother just smiled and walked away.

Derek was the second child, he guessed that was a good thing but then came along Cora. She tried to mimic him a lot, it was probably how she came to act so much like him he realized. They were not incredibly close but she was his sister and he would have done anything for her. Then there was Vera, the young brunette that clung to him like he would disappear. He would never tell anyone, but she had always been his favorite. She idolized him. She never asked stupid questions, and she had been fully human. The only human Hale that came from his mother, but he had never held that against her. Derek had actually loved that she was human, and fought against everyone saying she should be bitten. He thought her humanity had been just as good a gift as the bite. He thought it would save her, how wrong he had been. She had been burned alive at only 7 years old. His chest tightening again in anguish he held onto his younger sister tighter muttering out for everyone to hear. "I am so sorry…" He would have taken every single one of their places in that fire if he could have. He caused their death.

The guilt began to eat at him because they were here welcoming him, but he had gotten them killed. Lifting his head the internal pain clearly evident on his face he realized he needed to face his demons, and with the people who suffered from them. "You all have to know... I… I am so sor…" He did not get the chance to finish because his sister's hand was suddenly covering his mouth. "Shush bubba, we know about that Kate evil lady. You did not do it… you were lonely, you were always lonely. We were there though, we always watched you" Seeing the proud look on her face he could not help but feel ashamed. He had done so much bad, and they had seen it. "How can any of you still look at me? How are you not ashamed of me?" It was his father who spoke this time, and it made Derek's back straighten. They had not always gotten along, he had always been really hard on Derek but in this moment he needed that side, he needed them to punish him. "Derek. Shut up son. What we saw, yes, you made many mistakes, but you owned up to them. You killed Peter, which you did for selfish reasons, but you tried to make up for it. We know you were building a surrogate family."

Looking at the hard expression on his father's face in disbelief, he shook his head. "How the hell can you all forgive me!? I got you killed!" Setting Vera down his hand went through his hair tugging at the dark strands in frustration. "I got people killed! How can you just stand there and act like I am not some stupid monster!?" Looking at each and every face he saw his cousin Maria just roll her eyes before she spoke up with every ounce of sarcasm he remembered her having. "Are you done with your tantrum princess? Derek we are family, even if sometimes I wonder if you are adopted or something. You mean a lot to this family, just as we do to you, and do not act like we don't. That big bad surly tough guy act doesn't work on us. Remember I use to have to wash that bubble butt of yours" The smirk that was on her face made him remember being small and getting dirty in mud puddles, which caused her to end up giving him a bath and making fun of his… manly bits. Unable to help when his face turned red he glowered at her scowling. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

When Maria just smirked, he knew he had his answer. "Considering you're dead? Nope!" Growling for a moment, Derek could not help the smile that came to his face despite the embarrassing situation. He had a family that cared enough to still tease him. That was how he knew this would suddenly be okay. The darkness that had been in his chest ever since the fire lifted, he had his family again. Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to the house returning all of the hugs that were given relishing in the familial feelings he was getting. He had his family, he was not alone, and he was not running. He did not have to guard himself. This was the best feeling in the world, and if he had known dying would get him here, he would have done it sooner. Taking a seat on the porch steps as everyone went back to what they had been doing previously; Derek could not wipe the smile off his face. He had an eternity to catch up with his family now. Leaning against his knees his arms hanging off the edge of his legs he looked up as feet stopped in front of him. Looking up and seeing Vera, he smirked at the devilish look she had in her eyes. She definitely got that from him.

"What do you want runt?" Hearing her tiny little human growl at that he tried not to laugh, he remembered teaching her how to growl properly and raised an eyebrow her whining tone making him want to laugh even more. "I am not a runt! Ugh… play with me bubba!" Smiling he stretched popping his back that seemed to be stiff and looked at her. "Alright... I guess this has been a long time coming, what do you want to play?" Looking at her his hazel eyes actually dancing with happiness of being able to talk to her again he raised an eyebrow. "Tea party." The smile falling he looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. "Oh no… last time you tried to put make up on me. Not sure if you noticed, but this…" Pausing he made a circular motion to his face. "Is perfect without make up" Smirking he leaned back on the steps his elbows resting against the porch. "Meanie head! Pleeeeease Der Der? I will love you foreeeeeeeeeever!" Listening to her pleading tone and then seeing her puppy dog eyes he groaned his head falling back. "How the hell do those still work?" Hearing her cheer, and the adults laughing at him as she jumped around doing her happy dance, Derek honestly could not help but smile.

That was until he saw what looked like a dark swirling vortex that was growing by the second between trees. Everyone stopped to stare at it and get on the porch, and Derek could feel the fear grip his chest. "Mom… what is it?" Hesitant to ask he felt her hand on his shoulder and looked at her, all he saw was the complete devastation on her face. "Derek… we love you. No matter what happens, you have to know that, and this was not a dream. Please baby you have to take care of yourself. Do not do anything stupid, use your brain. You are so smart" Listening to her slowly understanding what was happening his eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No! I don't want to go back! I can't! I just got you back please!" Begging to every single person there actually feeling like he was about to break down he could feel his body starting to be dragged towards the vortex and pain beginning to set in. "NO!" He would have done anything to stay, gripping the side of the porch he looked at his mother in desperation. Going back meant he had to be alone; he would have to deal with pain, fear, uncertainty. There was nothing good back there.

"Mom! Please! Don't make me go!" Looking at her pleading, begging even for the help he knew in his gut that she could not give him, he could see the tears in her eyes that never fell. "Be strong Derek, you are a Hale." Taking in their every feature, his hand lost grip on the railing as the pull to the vortex became stronger. The only thing he knew was that he was suddenly flying backwards away from his family, and his hands were frantically grasping towards them. A family was all he had ever wanted since the fire, and now that he had it, it was being ripped away from him. "NO!" Screaming just as he was engulfed in a deep blackness, a pain spread across his chest and he was suddenly gasping for air like he was a fish flopping around on the deck. His eyes flashing open, a cold steel blue, he saw he was surrounded back dirt. He could taste it as it flooded his mouth, and blinded his eyes. Coughing violently his entire body feeling like it had been crushed his hands clawed at the dirt as he tried to get away from the pressure, the pain. He needed to get back to his family. He was still there, he had to be. He was desperate to know he was still with his family.

His fingers feeling air suddenly, his body shot up from the depths of the dirt as he gasped for air, his lungs filling with air for what felt like the first time in months. They ached and burned; his body stretched and come to terms with being in use again. He was in denial still, he was still with his family in his mind, and he was not back. He just continued to repeat that to himself. His dirty hands wiping his eyes he blinked seeing only blurry and foggy images. It was dark and brown, not the vibrant and bright he had just been in. As his vision began to clear, he slowly allowed himself to look around and he noticed he was in front of his home. The real one, the burnt one. Pulling himself out of the hole slowly he found himself on his hands and knees as he coughed up the dirt that had filled his mouth. He had been in paradise, what happened? Why was he back here? Lifting his head hearing heartbeats he looked over to see Lydia. They brought him back.

Unable to help it feeling the desperation to go back, to be with his family that was for the second time ripped from his grasp, Derek let out a loud howl of anguish and depression that wrecked his entire body, shaking the rotted wood of his home. His hands tightened around clumps of wet and dead leaves beneath him, his body falling from his position on his hands and knees to his stomach. He had never felt so weak in his life. He knew from when Peter came back he was nowhere near his normal strength, being brought back had a price and he would be weak for a while. That was all he needed to be added to this mess. Lifting his head slowly ignoring any words that came from those to his side a few feet away his eyes focused in on the porch. He could see in his mind it being perfect, filled with his family welcoming him, but it faded away. It turned back into the rotted mess that it was, just burnt and wrecked. Just like him. The depression that had set in fast was suddenly gone. He felt pure anger, and hatred. Hatred at Peter for killing him and giving him that small spark of hope for it to be ripped away. Anger at those who had brought him back, hatred at himself for allowing himself to be weak.

Growling warningly at anyone who would dare to come near him at this very moment he slowly pushed himself up, his muscles making him fall once more. His fist punching a hole in the ground his eyes suddenly the cold blue that they had been since his high school days he growled again. He would not be caught off guard again. He would stop whatever Peter had planned. He would kill him for good, and if anyone brought him back, he would kill them. He would not accept help, he would do this alone, and once Peter was dead, he would accept his own death to go home. With his own family. Resolute in his decision now, Derek slowly got to his feet the clothes he had been wearing during his death clinging to him with the wet earth. Clenching his jaw, his entire body tense and ready to strike despite being weak his eyes looked towards the heartbeats that still lingered his claws sliding out. He would never forgive them for this, he was done being helpful, he was ready to take on anyone who dared to test him now. Weak or not, he was tired of having good things ripped from his life. If he was honest with himself, he was just hurting, but he would not allow himself to feel that hurt. Not this time. This was a new Derek Hale, one that did not care if he lived or died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I have been asked to continue, I will! Don't expect some love story though, mostly because I dunno who would be best with Derek. Also I have no beta, so I am relying mostly on Microsoft word to tell me when I am wrong. If you want the job, lemme know. Also if you have suggestions or ideas for the story just message away. Derek will have moments with all the main characters in the show, so maybe from there you can all decide on who would be best with him. It is extremely AU, so it's set after season 3… I might use some ideas from 3B if they work into the story. This starts a week after chapter one, and thank you RxR4ever and my anon review. You guys made me want to continue.**

* * *

_"Hey Derek, You got lucky that there was another alpha attack on Beacon hills don't you think?" The voice of Peter Hale drifted into the new alpha Derek's ears. He had not been trying to become alpha again with that alpha came to challenge Scott, but after the alpha pack had left he had been shocked into realizing he had sucked as an alpha. He had to support Scott, after all Derek had made life hard for the teenager. "Peter, this was not luck… it was bad timing, Scott wasn't ready to deal with it. He is still getting control of this new power he has. His mother was in the hospital, someone had to do something and you weren't exactly stepping up" He spoke firmly shaking his head._

_Peter wasn't known for his selfless acts, and while the Uncle and Nephew were on friendlier terms then before Derek still didn't fully trust him just yet. It led back to him killing Laura for her Alpha powers. "Now Derek, you're talking like I wouldn't help my alpha. I am helping you aren't I?" The tone of Peter's voice reached his ears, and Derek instantly felt the hair on his neck stand on end. Slowly turning from the window in the loft to face his uncle suspiciously he shook his head. "How are you helping me Peter?" The steel blue eyes of his uncle peered back at him, and in defense Derek growled at him warningly._

_"Derek, you are a horrible Alpha… that's how I am helping" Peter smirked at his nephew and launched his body forward his arm flying out to slash across his throat. It was only stopped by Derek's iron grip grabbing his wrist. "You don't have the element of surprise like with Laura" Growling the words out at Peter, Derek lifted his leg and slammed it into his chest feeling the crunch of bones under the sole of his boot as his uncle went flying. Deciding that Peter had been causing too much trouble for Beacon Hills Derek quickly ran to where Peter fell in his loft determined to finish him off._

_Peter's back hit one of the columns in the loft feeling the plaster crumbling from the impact as he fell to the ground. "Smart kid" Coughing as a copper liquid dripped from his lips he smirked hearing Derek's footsteps towards him. "Or not" His hand curling around a pipe he spun over just as Derek reached his body he pushed the metal pipe straight through his nephews stomach. "Nice try Derek, but even as a Beta I am better than you" Sitting up with only a slight twinge of pain Peter kicked Derek to the floor watching a black goo erupt from his mouth as he tried to remove the pipe from his stomach._

_Derek was tired, always fighting but he was not about to lose this one. He couldn't, he knew that Peter would go on a rampage. His hands curling around the metal pipe he tried to pull it out only to begin choking on the fact his body was trying to heal. "You're a monster Peter" His voice tense he clenched his jaw jerking the metal pipe out and glared at his uncle. "Whether or not you kill me… this has never been for the good of others, it's for you. You always were nothing" Speaking what he always believed as Peter approached him he tried once more to fight back pushing himself to his knees glaring with red eyes at his uncle. Grabbing his uncles hand just as he moved to swipe at him again he growled tightening his grip feeling the bones crumbling under his hand._

_"Enjoy… death Derek" Gritting his teeth since his left wrist was being broken slowly by Derek's grip, Peter raised his right hand and slashed down towards Derek's neck pleased when he saw the skin part and blood begin to bubble to the surface. His hand being released he did not even hesitate to slash his choking nephews neck again successfully killing the alpha, feeling the power filling him all over again. His cold steel blue eyes shifted to an unforgiving red and he was ready to take on the role of alpha that was supposed to be his in the first place._

A loud gasp filled the room of the dark loft as Derek shot up from the bed where he had fallen asleep. His hand lifted to his neck and his eyes closed. Sweat covered his body and his jaw clenched shut in anger. He had been back for a week and every single night it was the same dream, his death. If he had his way he would have never been brought back, he ached in his heart to be back in the arms of his mother. His death had been the happiest he had ever been, and he supposed he owed Peter for that but really all he wanted was the elder Hale dead and gone. Slowly opening his eyes he let out a slow breath shaking his head, he was not giving into that urge. It would do him no good.

Grabbing the edge of his blanket, he tossed it to the side and turned his body to the side his feet touching the cold cement floor pushing himself to his feet. He still felt so weak, after a weak he was in no condition to fight anyone or help in this problem Scott kept saying he had. Still Derek couldn't bring himself to care. He felt like he lost his family all over again. Walking to the window that he had in the loft he crossed his arms staring out at the dark skies. For an entire week he had guests, Scott's pack had visited him and each time he turned them away. He didn't want to see those teenagers, and Peter's pack well, from what Stiles said he wouldn't be happy with who had joined him.

A dual set of footsteps broke him from his daydream, and Derek found himself having to refrain from lashing out. Scott didn't know the mistake he and Lydia made by bringing him back, that didn't mean that he forgave them. "Scott, Stiles… it's no use you should probably just turn around and walk away. I want nothing to do with whatever it is you're doing" Speaking out into the quiet room but not turning away from the window he clenched his jaw. It hit him that he didn't feel that unending doom on his shoulders anymore, the weight of being an alpha didn't fall to him. "Derek, just listen to us man. Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles spoke into the room acting a lot braver then he felt.

It didn't take a genius to see something was different, Derek was colder then he was before. At least before he would tell the teens what huge mistakes they were making. Now he didn't even bother to talk mostly. Scott took a step forward and shook his head sighing. "Derek it's Peter. He has gone nuts, he is going to attract hunters here. The Argents are actually thinking about coming back into hunting. I can't get through to him; I need your help I brought you back to help." Scott spoke practically desperate to get through to the older wolf. Scott knew that Derek knew things he didn't, those things could give them an upper hand. Deaton said that they would need Derek if they wanted to take down Peter, Derek just wasn't cooperating.

Smirking to himself finding the situation amusing, Derek laughed his voice sounding hollow. Turning to face them he shook his head. "Why should I care huh? You tell me how this is my problem Scott. If the Argents come back to hunting, then I will willingly put myself in front of their arrows. Actually, does your little girlfriend still hate me? Send her my way" The thought of dying again burrowed deep into his thoughts, he wanted it. He wanted to be back in that paradise. "Derek you can't be serious…" Stiles spoke in disbelief as they looked on at Derek like he was crazy. "I know you're not yourself, but you have never been suicidal" Crossing the room to where Stiles was, Derek looked at the scrawny teen his jaw clenched.

"And what do you think now?" Growling the words out at him his eyes flashed blue at him dangerously. "You think I wanted to come back here?!" Yelling in his face he only was snapped out of it when Scott pushed him back. "Stop Derek! Look you can't survive on your own, and we need your help! Look if you help us, join my pack… get us through this problem, if you still want to die I will make sure that happens" Trying to make a deal with Derek, Scott sighed shaking his head his hand pressed into his chest. "You have my word Derek" Scott spoke earnestly shaking his head as he looked at the older wolf. Derek's eyes went normal as he looked at the young alpha his jaw clenched.

One thing about Stiles that he knew could be trusted was he stuck by his word. It was a tempting offer, getting to go back to those gorgeous words, his mothers warm embrace. His heart tugging at the thought of his mother he stood up straight taking a step back. He was about to speak when another scent hit his nose and he growled. "Peter…" His anger starting to bubble over at the scent of his Uncle he saw Stiles and Scott get tense as the other alpha walked into the room. "Ahh I heard that they brought you back Derek. Didn't believe them since you hadn't attacked me yet. Scott, I should have known you would be here" Peter spoke with a smirk on his face amused by the spectacle in front of him.

"What do you want…?" Derek spoke his hands shaking with his anger quickly crossing his arms so he did not show a weakness to Peter he stared at him coolly. "Now now Derek, put that angry gaze away. I killed you for your own good" Lifting a hand he waved his nephews anger off dismissively. "I came here to offer you a place in my pack, if you were actually alive of course." Taking in Peter's words, Derek felt his anger melt away into pure shock. "Is that what you would tell Laura? That it was for her own good?" His voice showing his shock in a moment of weakness he shook his head. He remembered his anger upon coming back from the dead. He vowed to end Peter, to never trust another soul, to do whatever was necessary to accomplish what he wanted, but in that moment he realized that was who Peter was not him.

"I would never… join you Peter." His voice turning hard he glared at the alpha clenching his jaw. He was not going to have anything to do with the man, but he would not kill him out of revenge either. It would make him a killer. His mother said they were predators, not killers. Remembering what his father had recently told him in that paradise, he shook his head. He was better than Peter, he would not become a killer. "I suggest you leave Peter" Scott spoke him from his place he had taken beside of Derek, the sudden change in the hale had surprised him, he expected Derek to attack out of anger, but he could sense no urge of revenge in him. There was something different about the brooding wolf.

"Well Derek, I see you have chosen your side… too bad" Reaching out like a flash after he had spoken, Peter grabbed Derek by the throat and spun once throwing him out of the large window of the loft hoping this time that he would stay dead. Peter wasn't stupid, Derek could throw a wrench in his plans. "Derek!" Stiles ran to the window looking down at the body in the ally his stomach dropping some. "Oh you have got to be kidding me… can you even win a fight!?" Throwing his arms up he looked back at Scott and Peter knowing he needed to get down there if he was going to help at all. Scott looked at his friend knowing what he wanted and nodded once turning and kicking Peter in the chest once. There would be no more death if Scott could help it, they just needed to find a way around all of this.

Peter went flying back into the wall, creating a dent in the plaster only to get up with a smirk on his face as he dusted his clothes off looking at Scott. "Very nice Scott, maybe I should show you how a real alpha fights…" Rolling his neck once he growled his eyes going red as his bones cracked and readjusted his face morphing into his alpha beta form letting out a roar at Scott. Following Peter's lead Scott morphed from his human features into that of his wolf keeping Peter's attention on him so that Stiles could check on Derek. Whether they liked it or not they would need that man to beat whatever plans Peter had cooked up.

_"Derek… open your eyes sweetheart" A soft voice filtered through his ears and for a moment Derek thought the past week had been a dream. His eyes opening quickly he saw nothing but white around him, and his mother. "Mom? What's going on?" Talia gave her son a soft smile her hand resting on his hair covered cheek gently. "Well it seems that Peter tried to kill you again Derek… you're letting this become a habit" Hearing the soft joking tone of her voice he smiled some and sat up shaking his head. "I was going to kill him again mom… I was planning it, but… I realized I would be a monster. How can I do this? He wants me dead… Scott wants me to fight… I always make the wrong choices, how do I know what is right?" _

_His voice pleading with her to give him the answers he sighed and shook his head. "Derek. You're not a little boy anymore, you know what is right and wrong. You know what you should do, follow what your heart says is right" She spoke as she placed a hand against his chest. "I did not raise a fool, everyone makes mistakes Derek. You have just let your guilt eat away at you. Trust those who have trusted you" Listening to his mother, he groaned his head falling back with a sigh. "Really? You're speaking in riddles again?" Looking at her in disbelief, he shook his head that was until it sounded like his name was being echoed around them. "Can I please come back?" Looking at her he leaned his cheek into her hand sighing. "No, you are needed here. Wake up sweetheart, they need you" _

_The sound of the echoing being louder he looked at his mother and nodded his head stiffly. "I won't let you down again" Speaking as a burning stinging feeling was growing on his cheek he looked at his mother. "I know you won't… now wake up, remember not everything is what it appears to be Derek. Do not trust your eyes" Looking at his mother in confusion he sat up as she backed away from him her body fading from view. Sighing he got to his feet looking around the white room as his name grew louder. "Damn it how do I wake u…" _

His eyes snapping open, Derek grabbed Stiles's wrist as he moved to punch him again his jaw clenched. "Do you always have to punch me?" His entire body feeling like it was on fire he slowly sat up reaching to his back and pulled a shard of glass out wincing. His body wasn't healing nearly as good as it should have been. The price of coming back from the dead he assumed. "Yeah well stop getting your ass handed to you and I won't have to" Shaking his head Stiles looked relieved but grimaced seeing the glass being pulled out of his body. "Oh god, do you have to do that here?" Narrowing his eyes at the spastic teenager he shook his head getting to his feet slowly.

"Suck it up… where's Scott?" Seeing Stiles point up he could hear the fight going on and growled. His mother was right, they needed him and while he couldn't beat an alpha in his state he could beat Peter. "Let's go" Grabbing the collar of Stiles's shirt he dragged him along heading back up to his loft releasing the fabric from his grip once he got within running distance of his loft. Running back into the room seeing both had injuries but Peter was winning with Scott pinned to the ground, Derek could see he was about to land the killing blow. "Peter!" Running over he grabbed his wrist effectively stopping what he was trying. "I suggest you leave now" His hand turning clawed as his wolf took over he clenched his jaw tightly.

His stall tactic had given Scott enough time to recover, and Derek released his wrist as soon as Scott kicked him out of the loft. Reaching down he helped Scott to his feet and clenched his jaw looking back at his uncle. "I won't allow you to hurt my alpha" Signaling his allegiance with that one sentence he felt Scott straighten up beside him. "Leave Peter" Scott spoke with authority as he pulled Stiles behind him and he stood in front of Derek already healing. "It's your last chance" Letting Scott speak, Derek crossed his arms his wounds already healing as he stood straight behind Scott looking a lot more confident than he felt. His alpha was a teenager it was disconcerting.

His mother was right though, he felt like this was the right thing to do. "Fine, we will be seeing each other soon" Peter smirked and turned quickly walking away from the loft clearing his throat. Scott watched the other alpha walked off before he turned to face Derek finally allowing his disbelief to take over. "Are you serious? You're joining my pack?" Hearing the disbelief in his tone Derek sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "It's the right thing to do. Something isn't right in Beacon Hills, doesn't take a genius to figure that out. So yes, I am joining your pack" Turning he walked to his couch and took a seat rubbing his face letting out a breath.

"Scott come on man, we can do this without Derek… We can't trust him, you saw everything he did" Stiles spoke to his best friend urgently. Something told him that whatever was happening had something to do with that grumpy wolf. He had come back different and he knew everyone was seeing it. "Stiles, he did what he thought was right and you saw how Peter reacted. Derek can do something, we both know it" Scott tried to keep his voice low so he didn't piss off the wolf that had only just agreed to join him, that was the last thing they needed. "Man, he will probably try to kill you for your power just like Peter did him. They are the same!" Stiles lifted his arms waving them like that would somehow make his point more valid, and didn't even notice Derek coming closer.

Furious by what Stiles had said about him Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and jerked him close growling. "How dare you say I am like him… I am nothing like him! Peter is a monster!" Yelling in Stiles's face he pushed him into Scott his face nothing but rage. "I never betrayed my family! My pack willingly!" Pointing at the young teen warningly, he clenched his jaw his body shaking. He was furious at the nerve Stiles had. "Derek, man calm down he didn't mean it like that you know Stiles talks before thinking" With a shake of his head Scott side and steadied his friend before stepping up to Derek his shoulders squared. "He just doesn't think we can trust you, something changed you, from being an alpha to dying. You're not the same, you have been nothing but angry since you came back. Why?"

Looking at Scott, Derek shook his head his jaw clenched. "Because I didn't want to be brought back Scott, yes I am very angry… I am furious; I was finally with my family. I saw them again, and when I was finally happy you brought me back" His voice laced with fury he glared at the two teens. "I have to make do with what's happened though, so I will do whatever I can to help you. Doesn't mean I have to like it" Being honest with them even if he was still furious he could see they were shocked by his revelation, and for once Stiles was completely speechless. If he wasn't so angry he might have actually laughed at that, the chatterbox Stiles speechless.

"Derek we didn't know, we just knew we needed your help. We didn't even know you were dead for the first month. Peter said you went searching for something. It wasn't until we saw his eyes we knew" Speaking out Scott shook his head sighing. "I'm sorry you were pulled away from that Derek. Was it nice?" Trying to make conversation with the wolf he cleared his throat rubbing his neck. Looking over at Scott, Derek shook his head sighing. "Scott I need to fix this window… think you can head out? I want to be alone" Seeing the alpha nod he walked away from the two and headed to the window starting to clean up the broken glass that had fallen inside instead of in the ally. Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief and quickly followed him out of the loft. "Man that guy is going to kill us. We took him away from his family" Freaking out his hands tossed out in front of him groaning. "We're all gonna die, die slow painful deaths. I knew it, I just knew it" Scott looked at his friend and sighed shaking his head. "Really Stiles? We won't die, Derek is just dealing with his death that's all.. we will get through this man" Placing a hand on his shoulder Scott nodded his head.

Derek listened to their retreating voices and footsteps and sighed sliding down the wall resting his head back against the brick. "Hope that was what was right mom" Muttering into the empty room figuring she could hear him since she had came to him before, Derek could feel the empty hole in his chest. He felt the loneliness creeping in on him, just as he had been before and probably would always be he was alone. At least he would not be an omega; he would get stronger faster with the pack he was in now. Even if half were human, he would find a way to come to terms with this. "Stay with me mom, I have a feeling I am going to need you now more than ever" Rubbing his hand across his face he sighed closing his eyes just exhausted by everything that happened already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am sitting down. I have my cola, music, and absolutely no idea how this chapter is gonna go. I know where I want this story to go, getting to the action is tough though. Don't worry I am going to give you great action, until then… I hate to say it but Derek is gonna go through some turmoil. I am sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter has been tough for me to write.**

**RxR4ever: Wow! I never expected such a thorough review honestly but I will answer anything you asked the best I can without giving away big points. Also, don't be afraid to PM me! Now firstly I am so glad that you approve of the death scene of Derek. I thought that I should show his fighter side, even though we all know he rarely wins. That will change though you have my word. Well in my story, it will. I also agree that Peter is one of the best bad guys I have ever seen, though I believe the spin I am putting on him I hope you will like. Just remember what Talia told Derek "don't believe everything you see". I tried to stay true to the characters, and yes, Derek did give it up really easy. Even in this chapter he gave it up really easy to Isaac, believe me there is a reason for this. It's not just me trying to angst it up. As for the rest of the pack, well let's just say they will not understand the change in him. As for what Derek thought of Scott as an alpha, that was just what I think the natural progression would be. Derek knows Omega's don't survive long and it was either Scott or Peter. He is between a rock and a hard place. I am still torn on if I believe Scott as an alpha, love the character as I do, he seems too whiny for my alpha taste. Derek with his suicidal thoughts seems like an almost needed aspect. Him with his need for family, and it being ripped from him would naturally make him desperate. It will tie into everything. Including him, actually winning fights. As for your last question as who can help him and get a reaction, Isaac would be one which is why he had this situation with Derek in this chapter. Cora though, well let's just say the Hale's will be drawing lines in the sand.**

* * *

He couldn't sleep. It had been hours since Scott and Stiles left but Derek could not sleep again. His mind was constantly arguing with him, and honestly, it was making him feel like he might have been going a bit wacko. He had three different views speeding through his mind and he wanted to blow his brains out at this point. "Again with the suicide thoughts… come on Derek pull it together" Growling the words out at himself as he carried large panels of glass into his loft he clenched his jaw. He was stronger than this; he was not going to give up. His emotions were changing so much that he was starting to feel like he was some kind of chick in hiding. Setting the glass panels down beside his broken window in his loft, he rolled his neck and got the broken glass out.

Slipping on a pair of gloves that would keep the glass from slipping through his fingers and breaking into pieces. At least the sun was up now; he didn't need to waste any electricity. Moving to grab the glass his shoulders tensed sensing someone behind him. "What do you want Isaac…" Relaxing his shoulders some but still keeping his guard up, Derek picked the glass up and started to put it into place in the window frame. He wasn't stupid, he knew Isaac was harmless, but he thought Peter was before he was killed to. Well sort of. Either way he was not about to be caught off guard again. Not hearing a response just feeling the uneasiness from the young beta Derek's shoulders dropped as he let out a long sigh getting the glass in.

Turning around pulling the gloves off he looked at the blond his jaw clenched. "What do you want?" Seeing Isaac square his shoulders and the unease drip away, Derek raised an eyebrow. At least he had grown some balls it seemed like. "Scott wants you at the pack gathering tonight, it's at Stiles's house." Isaac spoke to Derek still not sure how to act towards him. Scott had told him about what Derek saw when he was dead, he was sure the elder wolf would hate him. How do you face something like that? Derek on the other hand found the shifting moods the teen was going through refreshing. It showed him he wasn't the only one losing his mind a little over what was going on right now. "I have better things to do then do some gathering… if it doesn't deal with Peter I have no interest"

Turning his back to Isaac again, he moved to make sure the glass was in securely and let out a breath. Hopefully he wouldn't be thrown out of it again. Isaac looked at Derek's back as if he was crazy. There was no way he was going back to his alpha with that message he was the Alpha damnit. "It's not really a choice Derek, you're not Alpha anymore. Scott is, so you have to do what he says. So the gathering is mandatory, he says it keeps us bonded or whatever" Shrugging Isaac crossed his arms looking at the wolf across from him. He didn't seem different, he didn't see what Scott and Stiles were going on about. Still the same asshole he usually was, though he did owe Derek this new life that he was living.

Derek on the other hand was starting to get annoyed. He wasn't ready to face the pack. He just wasn't prepared. "Fine. Tell Scott I will be there." His voice tense he glanced over his shoulder at Isaac grinding his teeth some. "Now can I be alone? I have to prepare for tonight" Snapping the gloves up off the table in front of him he walked to the spiral staircase to his left so he could go upstairs and avoid any more unexpected guests he would have. Isaac shook his head with a sigh. He was hoping when Scott and Stiles said that he had changed that he would be nicer but somehow he was just a bigger jerk. He couldn't stop himself from asking the burning question in his mind. "Derek… what's it like to be dead" His blue eyes watching the alpha truly wanting to know the answer he held his breath in anticipation.

Stopping with his foot poised on the bottom step surprised by the question, that Isaac asked he looked over at the teen actually curious. "Why do you want to know Isaac?" Turning away from the stairs his curiosity getting the better of him, something told Derek he was going to regret this. Isaac looked up watching as his former alpha crossed his arms shifting on his feet some. "I mean.. I just wanted to know what… my dad" Stopping he lifted his hand he rubbed the back of his neck sighing as he lowered his head. "Nevermind. I was being stupid." Turning around and away from Derek, he moved to the door stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Derek looked at the teen and sighed lifting his hand from his shoulder, like he thought he was going to regret it. "Take a seat"

Motioning with his head to the couch in the loft, he took a seat and dragged his hand through his own hair trying to think about what to say as Isaac walked over and took a seat. "First off… I don't believe in that heaven and hell bullshit, let's just get that out of the way" Laying his head back against the couch Derek stared at the ceiling listening to the both of their heartbeats. "I don't know what your father, brother, or mother is going through… you can't base them off this, I can only tell you what I know, and you get that right?" Looking to the side at Isaac, he tried to get that point across firmly. He couldn't get the teens hopes up or something like that, death was a territory not many know about. "I get that Derek I just… I need to know what could be happening."

Growling lowly not wanting to go through this with the teen but seeing he needed it, Derek sighed and turned his eyes back to the ceiling. "I was in paradise. A forest of green trees, bright light..." Trailing off as he closed his eyes imagining he was back in that forest again, he let out a slow breath. "I was so confused at first, didn't know who I was, where I was, or what had happened. Then I heard it… the most amazing sound ever." Stopping feeling the corner of his lips twitch in almost a smile, he caught it before he let it slip still so lost in his mind. He could still hear it. "What? What did you hear?" Isaac sat up his attention fully on the wolf beside him he was amazed so far. This was the most he had ever heard from Derek when he wasn't being pissed at one of the wolves.

"My mother's voice. She was calling me to her, to the happiest place I have ever seen. My home, it wasn't burnt. My family was there. They were so… so happy" His voice dropping to a mutter with the last words he closed his eyes again still able to see their smiling faces in his mind. "I got to hug my mother again, I saw my little sister who was so little, not even 10 when she died" Feeling his throat tightening Derek abruptly stopped talking to get control of himself. He never let anyone see this side of him, but for some reason he knew Isaac could relate also being someone to lose his entire family. Watching the hale, Isaac shook his head in disbelief. Derek's voice had gotten so soft; there was no hateful edge to it, no anger, just someone obviously in pain. He wasn't sure what to say, but he could feel that tug in his chest. He understood the longing for family.

"I'm sorry we took you from that Derek. Why are you still here though?" Wondering why he just hadn't allowed himself to die again to get back to that he looked at him. Opening his eyes Derek looked at Isaac and sat up wanting to answer that but really not even sure, why he still was. "You should go Isaac. You have school" Standing up he walked away from the couch towards the stairs knowing that he had to face all of them tonight, it filled him with nothing but dread at this point. He was going to get a shitload of questions that he really wasn't ready to answer. It was hard enough answering Isaac's question about what it was like being dead. Not hesitating as he walked up the spiral stairs, he went into the quiet area there. He knew if he stayed any longer, Isaac would be asking him more questions.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs he sighed rolling his neck. He didn't understand what his problem was. He never spilled his emotions like this, not before he had taken his dirt nap. Dragging a hand down his tired face, he leaned back against the chair. He was convinced that Scott and the rest of them were going to kill him tonight with this pack gathering or whatever it was. They were teenagers for fucks sake; he really should have considered turning at least one person his own age. It was as if he was constantly babysitting, or being annoyed by their needless teenage drama. He could hear it now, 'why did you kiss her?! You know I love her!', 'why didn't you answer your phone man! What's the use in having one if you ignore everyone!'. It just got worse from there. Just thinking about it was making his head start to throb. "Ugh… this is the worst punishment in the world."

* * *

Time was passing way too fast for Derek's liking. He managed to get the windows in his loft fixed once Isaac left and with no one else to interrupting, he was able to read up on the news he had missed while he was dead. Months, that's right he was gone for months but to him it had only felt like mere hours. Only hours with his family, it didn't make much sense but he assumed he wasn't suppose to understand. Tearing his eyes away from the laptop when he heard a beeping of what sounded like an alarm, Derek stood to his feet and followed the noise he pinpointed at the couch. Picking up the phone there recognizing it as Isaacs he raised an eyebrow at the alarm message posted there, 'Pack gathering in 30 minutes Derek'. Scowling he resisted the urge to break it in half. Damn kid knew him too well.

Stuffing the phone in his pocket he shut Cora's laptop down that she had left in the loft and closed the lid. He had planned on faking he had lost track of time, but Isaac had made sure he couldn't. After spilling his guts to three teens within hours of each other, the last thing he wanted was to be around more. He wasn't ready, he didn't think he ever would be. Pausing he glanced around and sighed at the idea speaking into thin air. "Okay mom… this has you written all over it. If you are influencing me to spill to these kids, cut it out. I don't need their pity or help" Not knowing if he was right or even if she could hear him, he scoffed some shaking his head. "Talking to thin air Hale, real sane.. Now you're talking to yourself and in third person… You came back three fries short of a happy meal" Cutting himself short since he wouldn't stop it seemed he rolled his neck feeling tense.

"Get it over with" Muttering to himself he grabbed his patented leather jacket from the back of the chair he had been sitting at he slipped his arms in before he was heading out the door. He didn't have a car anymore so he was just walking which was fine by him, he needed the exercise. Plus it was going to drag out the time before he had to be at this house, around these people. They were pushing him to get back into pack life, and in all honesty, he blamed these kids in a way for his death, and fully blamed them for his resurrection. Rolling his neck his shoulders feeling sore for no reason at all he scowled. This was so stupid, why did he need to bond with the pack? He was just going to help them stop Peter; he was not looking for friends. His eyes stayed on the cement as he walked his jaw clenched tightly. His teeth were grinding together in anger, and it was taking everything he had to stay calm. Too much in one day.

Not even realizing how much time had passed as he walked, Derek looked up in alarm when he was suddenly in front of the Stilinski home door. Not sure how he got here he rolled his shoulders and lifted his hand hesitating before he just sighed and knocked on the door. The wood against his knuckles was uncomfortable, it felt like submission. Shaking the thought off he lifted his eyes when the door opened to reveal the sheriff standing there. This man had been there for all his family's problems, and yet still considered him to be a murderer. Squaring his shoulders he kept a blank expression on his face. "Sheriff.." Nodding once to be polite he stayed firmly where he was, he was not about to go into another's territory without permission. He would turn and leave if he was told to. "Derek… Stiles told me you were coming, I guess you can come inside"

The sheriff was apprehensive of the adult in front of him. Of course he understood that Derek had been a wolf the entire time and had never actually killed anyone, but something about how he looked and acted told him there was more to this story. Stepping to the side so the wolf could come inside the sheriff looked at Derek sternly. Derek just shook his head, his shoulders dropped in resignation and he walked inside. He had hoped to be sent away. "Thank you…" Trying to be at least somewhat polite, he glanced around the house he had snuck into more than once to get information and shook it off. "Everyone is in the living room…" Nodding curtly to the sheriff watching as the tired man walked into the dining room, he could smell the scent of old paper and figured he was going over case files. This had to still be giving him a run for his money. Turning though he walked into the living room his eyes scanning the faces of the teenagers seated there.

The awkwardness was enough to feel with his hands but he kept it to himself. "Derek! You gotta meet Pira! She is from Greece, her family just moved here" The smile on Stiles's face was so big that Derek was sure he was about to split in half. "Pira?" Sounding uncertain, he looked at the dark haired beauty at his side and raised an eyebrow as she walked over holding her hand out. "Yes Pira, I am Stiles's girlfriend. He has told me a lot about you" The sound of her voice sounded like music to him, he wanted to hear more but quickly shook that thought out briefly shaking her hand with a grunt after Scott gave him a look. "Good luck with him" Muttering he walked to an empty chair and took a seat trying his best not to glare at every face that was seated there.

Lydia, and Aiden were leaning against the front of the coffee table with her against his chest, while Ethan and Danny were against the front of the couch holding hands and talking. Lifting his eyes he saw Isaac on the right of the couch, with Allison beside him and Scott on the other side looking like he wanted to run out of the room for some reason. Stiles and his apparent girlfriend Pira were on one of the chairs, her in his lap and he shook his head. How anyone could stomach that annoying kid for more than an hour he had no idea. He could slightly understand the appeal of the girl though. There was something different and alluring there about her, that he couldn't pinpoint and he wasn't sure that he liked it. Then again, he could just be completely paranoid which was plausible. "So Scott, why am I here?" Turning his head so that he could look at the teenage Alpha that he did not in any way want to be following he crossed his arms. "We're all going to eat and watch a movie, just hang out" Feeling his eye twitch at what Scott said, Derek closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten to keep himself calm. "What movie?" He dreaded even asking this. With a bunch of teenagers who knew what was about to pop up in his face. "The Notebook"

Hearing Lydia's voice, Derek's eyes popped open nearly bugging out of his head. There was no way in hell he was about to sit here and watch that dreadful movie with these teenage kids. "No." Standing up to leave he shook his head and walked to the door only stopping when Scott and Stiles were suddenly in front of him. Growling warningly, he looked at the two his eyes narrowing. "I… am… not watching that crap. Move, or I will make you" His jaw clenching he kept his voice low but he knew every wolf in that room could hear him. "Look Derek, just sit down and watch the movie. We have got to get together as a pack, and since we have humans involved here we can't just go out running or fighting" Scott tried to explain to the angry beta, but he didn't blame him. There was no way he wanted to watch this movie either. "Just sit down… we're going to have pizza, focus on the food" Staring at Scott his jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly, Derek would have killed him if he could.

"Fine" Speaking through gritted teeth he walked back into the living room and sat down dragging a hand down his face. This was going to be a very long night. Eyeing the dvd player almost as if it was about to play, he could hear Lydia's heart rate pick up as play was pressed. He wanted to stab himself in the ears and it was only the credits. Opening his eyes to look apprehensively at the screen, he shook his head. He hated romance movies they obviously weren't real. No one ever was an honest love. Glancing around he could see the couples cuddling up, and even Isaac had his hand in Allison's. That made him raise an eyebrow. He didn't know how two werewolves could be so stupid. She was a hunter and they knew it. Shaking his head at the ignorance of teenagers he laid his head back against the chair feeling like he was in pure hell, that was until he smelled cooked meat and the sheriff was carrying in what looked like 4 large pizzas.

The sheriff looked at all the kids sitting around and he had to admit they looked calm, well except Derek who actually looked like he was in pain. Smirking he set the pizzas down and motioned for Derek to follow him, he figured he could save the guy and at the same time get some answers for all of these cases. Derek looked relieved when the sheriff motioned to him and nearly jumped out of the chair rushing after him into the dining room. "Thank you, I wanted to rip my ears off…" Shaking his head he looked at the big pizza on the table and took a seat seeing the files covering nearly every inch. "Well it was purely selfish that I did, figured you could give me a hand here" Seeing the man motion to the files, Derek raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders before he leaned on the table. "I can do what I can but I'm not a cop…" John chuckled before he shook his head and looked at the wolf. "No but you're not human either."

Understanding where he was coming from instantly he nodded his head. "I will do what I can sheriff.." Taking a slice of pizza because of how hungry he was he rolled his neck and looked at the first file he was passed. Seeing his sister's name on it his shoulders tensed up before he looked up at him. "First one… the one that got you in my crosshairs, explain it. No lies" Setting the pizza down as John spoke; Derek sighed and rubbed his hand over his head. "Alright… well you got that Kate Argent burned my home down right? That me, Laura and our uncle Peter were the only to survive?" Seeing the nod, he let out a breath and shook his head before he got down to explaining everything that had happened. He went into detail that made him uncomfortable, but it was what the Sheriff wanted. Derek didn't stop with the death of his sister either he explained everything that happened up until he became Alpha himself. It closed off plenty of cases for him.

* * *

The entire movie was spent with the Sheriff and Derek going over the cases, and for that short time, Derek actually didn't feel the darkness in his chest. He felt good help out even if he knew the Sheriff was feeling low. "Look, I know it seems like there's nothing you can do Sheriff, but believe it or not, knowing all this means you can do more" Motioning to the table he shook his head fixing all the files letting out a breath and moved them out of the man's reach. "I am learning the hard way dwelling in the past is bad, doesn't mean I am going to stop though" Not sure where all the words were coming from he shook his head. "I am not in your position though, your resources with the pack could help them stop more deaths" Shrugging he looked at the man motioning to the files. "Looking back at those doesn't help… especially my sister's case, it won't bring her back" His throat feeling tight Derek promptly shut up and took another bite out of the pizza.

Looking at Derek, John shook his head a small smile twitching at his lips. He never would have guessed that this guy would give him any good advice but he did. "Sounds like that's advice you need to follow yourself" An idea coming to him he leaned on the table and shook his head. "Listen I can't make you a deputy since you haven't been to school for it, but what if I can get you a job helping the department out on cases. Other town's do that all the time, it might help out" Derek looked sharply up at the cop his eyes widened in disbelief. Of all the things the man could say, that was not something that he ever imagined ever coming out of his mouth. "Are you serious? You want me to work with you?" John just nodded his head as he stood up to get another glass of water calling back into the dining room. "I know police work, but you know a lot more about this supernatural stuff. Think about it, you need a job"

Not sure what to say he could hear all the teenagers finishing the movie and getting up to stretch before he nodded his head. "Alright yeah.. I will do it. It seems… I don't know but I liked going over these cases with you." Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back in the chair as the sheriff walked back out. "Movie is finished in there." Nodding back towards the living room more than relieved that he didn't have to watch it, Derek didn't budge when all the teenagers came walking in. "Hey dad, the files are cleaned up. Were you and him talking this whole time?" Derek could sound the confusion in the teen and smirked to himself finding that amusing. "Stiles, actually Derek's been helping me with the cases. He is going to be working with the department from now on" Hearing the shocked murmurings; Derek glanced back at them and shrugged. "Gives me something to do.. you did say I was hold up too long in my loft right?" Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders. This would be good for him he knew it.


End file.
